1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally an electronic device having a plurality of cameras and more particularly, to a method for combining effective images among images photographed by using a plurality of such cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the rapid development of communication technologies, functions of portable electronic devices such as portable terminals have been expanded, and accordingly, more diverse User Interfaces (UIs) and various functions using the UIs have been provided. In order to increase an effective value of portable terminals and meet various user demands, a variety of portable terminal applications have been developed.
Application functions using a camera have expanded greatly. For example, a camera phone function as well as a video phone function with video conferencing are typical applications in today's smart phones. Another example is an image combining application which is downloadable through a wireless Internet service, in which various image combining applications are possible, e.g., combining a user's hair style in a picture photographed by the user.
Further, in order to satisfy various tastes of users, a dual camera portable terminal with front and rear cameras is currently available. A dual camera portable terminal can display a main image photographed through one camera on a preview screen, while a sub image photographed through the other camera is overlaid with the main image in a form of Picture In Picture (PIP). In the portable terminal having the dual camera, a rear camera of the portable terminal is fixed to face a rear direction of the portable terminal, and a front camera of the portable terminal is fixed to face a front direction so as to photograph the user.
However, while it's possible to simultaneously identify two images through the two cameras facing in opposite directions, several limitations with current technology are apparent. First, in the sub image displayed smaller than the main image in the PIP form, the user has a difficulty in identifying a quality of the sub image with the naked eye due to a size limitation of the sub image. In addition, when different images photographed through the actual dual camera are combined, a combined image may be unsatisfactory if hand trembling occurs.
Thus, the conventional art does not provide a method of guaranteeing quality of the combined image in a dual camera portable terminal.